


In the Cover of Night

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, flirting shenanigans, gay legos, good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Joker spends the night with Batman, and convinces him to take off his mask in the pitch black.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God, I've been wanting to write about them for so long. Enjoy the gay.

Your arch nemesis should always stay just that : a nemesis. Not a person you let into your life and wind up caring for not only as a close companion, but as someone you feel romantically about . However, this is the situation Bruce Wayne has found himself stuck in.

The Joker, an old foe he’d fought for many years, had become just that. Their tussles soon turned into home visits. Words of hate becoming more and more sappy as of those of a couple in love. Kicks and punches replaced with soft caresses and tender kisses. 

It was almost too sickeningly sweet for Bruce to think about, yet it was becoming a daily routine that brought aspects into his life he’d never thought would be possible. He already had the son, and ever so slowly he was gaining a partner. 

It was only a matter of time before this would happen.

A soft hum filled his ear and the rustle of bed sheets became ever present. He sighed, this was the fifth time Joker had tossed and turned in bed since they’d lain. He was beginning to regret agreeing to let him sleep with him until an arm laid over his chest and legs pressed up against his side.

“Ah, that’s perfect.”

“Are you finally comfortable?” Bruce asked, the irritation in his voice was noticeable.

“Mhm, your bed is just so comfortable, it’s hard to find the right place to lay. I kinda like this, though.” His grip tightened around him.

If it wasn’t pitch black in the room, Bruce would probably see the biggest smile on Joker’s face. He was fine with this, though, because Joker would probably see the noticeable redness beginning to show on the open part of his mask. It was his saving grace whenever he blushed, he’d rather die than let Joker see how flustered he could make him. It’s not like he took his mask off around him anyway. He still wasn’t ready to reveal his real identity yet. How Joker hadn’t figured it out by now was beyond him, given everything they ever did together was at Wayne Manor. Joker pestered him quite often about it too. Little pokes or tugs at the ears, followed by a pleading whine. Bruce wasn’t willing to give in so easily, no matter how… persuading he tried to be with the looks he’d give him.

“Hey, Bats.”

“Yeah?” Bruce turned his head toward the direction of his voice and was met with warmth through his mask against his cheek.

He knew immediately it was going to be stained red in the morning.

“Really? Now?” Bruce was fine with staying up late, but it was 2 AM and he promised Dick he’d wake up early and go out with him to get donuts.

“I can’t help it, Batsy. The moment’s too right.” A finger twiddled with one of his bat ears, followed by another peck at the corner of his mouth.

“You know I have to wake up early, Joker. And I don’t exactly want to spend most of my time getting ready in the morning washing the lipstick off my helmet.”

“Well,” Joker shifted himself so he could look down at Bruce, “you wouldn’t have to if you removed it.”

“You know I can’t, Joker. For my-”

“Yes! Yes, your stinking identity.”

Bruce could practically hear the frown in his voice. He propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head.

“There’s nothing else I could do.”

“Well… you do realize it’s pitch black in here right? I wouldn’t be able to see your face anyway..”

“Joker…” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m serious! There’s no way I could see your face, I can’t even see my own two hands in front of me.” Bruce guessed he was doing exactly that, since he couldn’t see him at all.

Oh. He had a point then.

“How do I know you don’t have some sort of flashlight to use once I take it off?”

“Really, Bats? You think I would do something like that to you? Actually… that’s not a bad idea. But, you’re in luck. I got nothing on me except my lipstick and my own pajamas.” He felt hands press against his chest and Joker lean closer, “So…”

Bruce debated with himself, there were really no consequences. He bit his lip and groaned. He was probably going to regret this, but he really didn’t want Joker ruining his mask. Again. 

“Fine. But no tricks, got it?”

Joker let out a gasp and he could feel him nod vigorously.

“You have my words, Batsy! I’ve wanted this for so long, I promise I won’t ruin it.”

Deep down, Bruce wanted it too. Baby steps. He still needed his full trust before he was ready to show himself. Even though he knew he couldn’t see him, his heart still pounded as he slowly lifted the mask off. He wished Joker’s hands weren’t on his chest, because he knew he could definitely feel the frantic heartbeats. How embarrassing, Batman wasn’t supposed to be afraid of anything.

He set the mask down on the nightstand and let out a shaky breath. 

“Ok, Joker… it’s off.”

Almost immediately hands cupped his cheeks and he was pulled into a kiss. He let out a surprised noise, but slowly eased into it. Joker tilted his head, hands also adjusting to pull him in closer. He seemed distracted though, he could tell he was trying to feel his face with his hands. 

“Wow, I never noticed how prominent your cheekbones are! And is that blush I feel?” Joker exclaimed happily as he pulled away.

Bruce was about to protest, but his face was squished even further. He was pulled in for a soft kiss on the nose, then Joker rested his forehead against his. Bruce didn’t want to admit it, but he was enjoying this. A lot. His eyes slowly closed in content, wanting Joker to continue.

“Wait… what’s this?” 

A hand came up and planted itself atop his head.

“Is that...hair?” Joker’s other hand moved to feel the top of his head and a soft gasp could be heard. “I didn’t even think about your hair! You have a lot of it too, not as much as me, but, still!”

He began to ruffle the messy locks, running his fingers through it eagerly. Batman couldn’t help but grin with amusement at Joker’s discovery. He hadn’t even realized until now that he’d never seen or had any clue he had hair at all. For all Joker knew he could’ve been bald under the mask.

“So soft…” Joker whispered, laying his cheek on top of his head.

“Thanks, I don’t do anything to it.”

“You know I’m just even more curious to see your face now, right Bats? I bet you look quite adorable with this hair of yours.”

“Adorable? Why not handsome?” 

“Well, I didn’t say you wouldn’t look handsome. I can tell already that you are very...very handsome. Looks like I’m going to have to try even harder to get you to show your face.”

“Not happening.” Bruce teased, feeling Joker’s cheek leave his head.

“You’re no fun.” 

“Trust me,” Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle briefly, “I’m just as fun with my mask on. Now, while you got my mask off why don’t you do what you wanted to in the first place.” 

“My, my, pushy are we?”

“I really do need to sleep, Joker. So,” Bruce gripped the collar of pajamas, “I need to be pushy right now.” 

Bruce yanked him close, pressing his lips against his. He felt Joker’s mouth curve up and a giggle emit in the back of his throat. Joker gripped his hair playfully, pressing his chest against his. Bruce’s hands let go of his collar and eventually settled against his back. Eventually forgetting about the mask and just enjoying the feeling instead. Of Joker’s fingers tracing his jawline, or the soft pecks given to his brow. All of it felt careful and sweet, and he wondered if Joker was only being gentle with him now that his mask was off. 

Those thoughts were instantly debunked, however, when he felt sharp teeth nibbling at one of his earlobes. He flinched slightly and Joker laughed in his ear.

“You never had that kind of reaction when I bit your bat-ears, Batsy.”

Bruce’s eyes squinted and he pushed Joker off of him gently. 

“What? Did I finally find Batman’s secret weakness?”

Joker scooted close to him again and laid his head against his shoulder.

“No! I’m just… I guess, sensitive there, that’s all.” Bruce crossed his arms and looked away.

“Aw, little Batsys’ sensitive.”

“Shut up, Joker.”

“Only if you say the magic words.” 

“Only if you apologize first.”

“Okay! You big baby bat. I’m sorry for biting your ear, happy?” Joker huffed.

“I guess that’ll do…” Bruce turned back around to face him once more. “I hate you, Joker.”

Joker smiled and rested his forehead against Bruce’s chest. 

“I hate you too, Batman.” 

Bruce couldn’t help but smile softly at the way he said it. He knew what he meant. What they really meant when they said those words. The word may have a harsh meaning, but it couldn’t sound any more loving when they said it to each other.

“I hate you more.” Batman replied, yawning lightly in the process.

“I hate you the most.” Joker intertwined their hands together.

“I hate you forever.” Bruce leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Bringing him closer as he felt sleep begin to overtake him. He knew his mask was still off, but for once he felt as if he could leave it off. Just this once…

In the morning, he was glad he did. Looking into the mirror, his face was covered in red lipstick stains, and hair sticking up in numerous directions. 

Joker was nowhere to be found. Bruce figured he left sometime early in the morning before he woke. All that was left was a note next to his mask that read :

“Got some scheming to do. Hope you have a good morning with your kid, B. Hate you.  
The Jokes.”

Funny, he’d never addressed him by B before...


End file.
